Meeting Place
by kash30032000
Summary: Ed's first encounter with Winry. Reviews are appreciated.


**Meeting Place**

**kash30032000**

**Inspired by the story of my nephew's interaction with my neighbor's kids as well as the music of the Meeting Place in Poke Park.**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" asked two-year-old Edward Elric.

Ed was very excited when Trisha had told him that she was going to take him and Alphonse to the park so that Hohenheim could spend the day researching. Taking the children away gave Hohenheim a break from Edward's constant knocking on the door to his father's study just to see what the man was up to.

Hohenheim had told Trisha that he was getting very little work done with Ed's interruptions and asked if she could do an activity with him and Al for a day in exchange he would take the kids out the next day so that she could have a relaxing day.

Trisha agreed so now she, Ed, and Al were on their way to the park. It was considered a treat since it wasn't everyday that Ed got to play on the sliding board and the jungle gyms. He had a swing at home, so the swing sets in the park weren't very appealing to him.

Trisha looked down at the small boy, who was gripping the handle of the stroller that carried eleven month Alphonse Elric.

"We'll be there very soon," she said. She had said they would be there soon last time. By adding the word 'very', she was letting Ed know that they were closer to the park than before.

"How much are we closer?"

Trisha laughed. Ed sometimes reminded her of Hohenheim. Whenever presented with a method that was foreign to him, Hohenheim would demand from Trisha every calculating and scientific detail.

_I know that children love to swing, but what if Ed's acceleration is too high and he falls off. Gravity would certainly participate in the act of breaking one of his bones._

"We'll be there shortly, dear," Trisha answered.

Shortly soon turned into now. When the green field of the fenced playground came into view Ed made to release the handle to the stroller and dart off. Thanks to Trisha's quick hands, she was able to grab Ed, holding him to the stroller before he could unbend a second finger.

"I want to play," whined Ed.

"You will play, but first I want to get Al situated."

Ed waited impatiently as Trisha parked the stroller beside a bench that had the best view of the park. She went around to the front of the stroller to unbuckle Al from his seat and then lifted him into her arms.

"Where are you going to play?" she asked Ed.

Ed looked around the park. He saw big kids playing on the swings, kids Alphonse's age playing on the horses, and kids slightly older than him playing on the slide.

"I want to play on the slide," answered Ed.

"Alright," said Trisha. "Al and I will be on the swings. Come get us if you need anything."

Ed watched as Trisha went over to the baby swings and placed Al inside. He watched Al's little hands curl around the chains as he was pushed a little ways.

He then went over to the large slide that was complete with a rock climber, monkey bars, tunnels, stairs, a slide for the younger kids, and a bigger slide for the older kids.

The last time Ed had gone to the park, he had gone down the little slide. Ed didn't think he was ready for the big slide just yet so he began to make his way up the stairs leading to the little slide unaware that he was currently being watched by a small girl with blonde hair.

When Ed got to the top, two boys were already standing on the platform playing with the blue steering wheel that was attached to the slide.

Ed froze. The boys were older than Ed by a few years. They were tall and very intimidating. He was afraid that they were going to pick on him like he had some times picked on Al simply just because he could.

"Hello," said one of the boys. "I like your clothes."

Ed swallowed. Did this mean the kid was going to beat him up for his clothes like Ed hit Al for toys.

"Th-They're shorts," stammered Ed.

"They're still clothes."

Ed nodded in agreement.

"We're playing 'car'," said the second boy. "We're on our way to the grocery store. Want to play?"

Ed felt relieved. The boys didn't seem as scary now that they wanted him to play. He was also aware that they were looking at him with friendly faces.

"Want to drive?" asked the second boy. He moved to the side, offering the steering wheel.

"Okay," replied Ed.

Ed moved to the steering wheel and began to turn unaware that the girl had changed her position from the front of the slide to the middle of the steps leading to the smaller slide.

"We're here," announced Ed. "Let's go get us some ice cream."

Ed was about to head over to the little sliding board to slide down when the first boy tapped him on his shoulder.

"Not that way," he said. "The store is through the tunnel."

"Follow me," said the second boy.

The second boy dropped to his hands and knees and began crawling through the tunnel. The first boy followed behind him.

Ed had played in the tunnels before so he didn't have a problem with getting to his hands and knees and crawling into the tunnel. When he reached the other side, he was on the side of the slide that contained the larger sliding board.

"This is the store," announced the second boy. "Let's get some ice cream."

"I want candy!" said the first boy.

"Does this store sell potato chips?" asked Ed.

"It sure does," answered the second boy.

Ed and the two boys pretended to grab treats from the sides of the sliding board which were considered the shelves in a grocery store. Ed was unaware that the girl with blonde hair had changed locations again. She was kneeling at the tunnel's entrance watching him.

"Okay," said the first boy. "Let's get back to the car. We have to go home to mommy."

"Okay," said Ed. "I got my mommy some ice cream."

Ed was about to crawl through the tunnel when the second boy stopped him.

"That's not the way to the car," he said. "We have to slide down and walk around to the car."

"W-We do?"

"Yep," answered the first boy.

The second boy sat down before sliding down the long spiraling slide with a 'wee'. The first boy followed suit laughing gleefully.

Ed peered down at the two boys, who were looking back up at him. He was unaware that the girl had crawled through the tunnels.

"Come on," called the first boy.

"We gotta get to the car," called the second.

They were waiting for him and didn't want to continue the game. They were being nice by not leaving him behind as he had done Alphonse so many times.

Ed looked back towards the baby swings to see that Trisha and Al had changed locations. They were now at the rocking horses, the same horses that Alphonse had been scared of the last time they had visted the park. He had started bawling when Trisha had attempted place him on one.

Al had been as terrified of the horses as Ed had been of the big sliding board. Now Alphonse was sitting happily on the horse, rocking back and forth as Trisha placed a gentle hand on his back.

If Al could conquer his fear of the horses, he could get over his fear on the sliding board. He was the older brother after all.

Ed took a deep breath. He then looked down at the boys waiting down below.

"Hang on," he called. "Here I come."

It was just like sliding down the smaller sliding board. All he had to do was sit down and...

"WEEEEEEEE!" cried Ed as he went down the spiraling slide.

He came to a gentle landing, laughing at how much fun he had. He got to his feet and followed the boys to the stairs that led to the smaller slide. Ed was unaware that the girl had come down the big slide too.

"Edward," called Trisha. He looked back to see that she was standing by the stroller with Al buckled inside. "It's time to go. It's nap time."

"Can I have one more slide, Mom?" asked Ed.

"Go ahead, but please hurry."

Ed crawled through the tunnel and walked over to the top of the bigger sliding board. He sat himself down and pushed forward, laughing as he spiraled down the slide.

When he came to a stop at the bottom he was rather surprised to see a girl with blonde hair staring at him. He got to his feet as the girl approached him.

The girl gently hit his shoulder and smiled. "Will you be back tomorrow?" she asked.

Ed stared at the girl as if seeing one for the first time.

* * *

"No way are you going to catch me, Elric," said a boy as he vaulted over the railing of the slide and landing neatly on to the ground.

Eight-year-old Edward Elric ran underneath the slide, chasing after the boy. He then changed directions for the second boy when he became an easier target.

"Brother, look," called Al.

Ed looked up at his brother, who was on top of the slide near the tunnels. He was looking off in the distance.

Ed looked in the indicated direction to see a flashing light in the distance that looked kind of like a blinking star.

"Time to go," said Ed.

Ed watched as Al slid down the smaller slide, unaware that a girl with blonde hair was watching him.

He turned to head for home only to come face to face with the girl. Ed stared at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

Ed smiled. "Don't I always come back?" he said.


End file.
